I Can't Love you Hinata
by maltobi96
Summary: Naruto could image a life with Hinata but he just can't seem to love her like he used too. He then decides to leave her while she is out on a mission. She comes back to see his stuff gone only a letter left behind. Hinata is left hurt and lonely for Naruto until one day a certain Uchiha decides to help her keep her mind off Naruto.


AN: Hey there, thought up of a new story. I just had to write it! I'm sorry, forgive me. Anyways I undated for my story "Unfaithful" :3 finally haha anyways enjoy.

BTW: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I also don't own the song "I just can't love you back".

Couples; Sasuhina and Naruhina

WARNING: OOCness, sasuhina (for people who don't like the couple)

* * *

I looked up towards the sky. There was so many thoughts running through my mind. Thoughts like what to do with Hinata.

"Ah! I don't know what to do!" I screamed, while pulling my hair. Suddenly I felt someone standing behind me. I look behind to see my best friend standing there.

"What don't you know?" Sasuke said, sitting next to me.

"You know my girlfriend Hinata?" I asked,

"Yeah, I guess. Why? Whats wrong?" He asked , " Weren't you all over her a month ago?"

"Thats the thing Sasuke.. I can't seem to love her. I could image a life with her but.. I don't love her." I said, putting my hands in front of my face.

"I don't know much about relationship advice here but maybe its time to break it off." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "Its bad enough your lying to yourself about having a future with her. But staying with a girl you don't love and her loving you madly is kind of cruel, isn't it?"

I thought over what Sasuke had said. I felt I couldn't leave Hinata like that but staying with her would only hurt the both of us.

"Your right.. But what do I tell her?" I asked, looking at Sasuke hopeful for more of his advice.

"Tell her the truth. Don't say "its not you, its me" line. Even if its true but tell her how you feel and what you want best for her." He replied, looking up towards the sky.

"I was afraid you'd say that." I said looking down.

"Wouldn't you want to know why?" He said, feeling eyes piercing the back of my head.

"Yeah," I replied, thinking over everything he told me, I got up and looked towards him showing him a weak smile. "Thanks Sasuke for the help. I didn't know you knew so much about relationships!"

"Its common sense dimbo." He said, smirking. He got up and starting walking away, "Well Naruto I'll see you later."

"See you later." I said, waving towards him. I started walking back towards the apartment we shared. I thought over what Sasuke had told me. I also thought that Hinata wouldn't be back till late tonight and that I could leave before she comes back.

* * *

I walked back towards the apartment Naruto and I shared. I felt butterflies fly in my stomach, I was nervous to go back home. I had got Naruto a present while I was out in a mission. I walking up towards the apartment door, I then tried to open the door but it was locked. It was strange for Naruto to locked the door. I took out my keys out of my pockets, I unlock the door and walked in.

"Naruto-kun, I'm home." I said, waiting for a reply. There was none. I then took off my shoes and went into the kitchen. There was a envelope with my name on it saying: "_**To Hinata From Naruto**_" I picked it up and open the letter. Tears slowly fell out of my face. I put my hand in front of my mouth. I fell down onto the floor, holding the letter against my chest.

**_Dear Hinata,_**

**_I can love you in the morning, I can love you all day. I can even love you more when I get home._**

**_I can love you every second to the ends of the earth. Where needing you's the only thing that's on my broken one track mind._**

**_Hinata I love you crazy, it comes so easy after all we had. I could love you with all my heart but the hardest part is I just can't love you back._**

**_-Naruto_**

**_P.S_**

**_I'm sorry. Its easier this way. It won't hurt more then it would have been._**

* * *

AEN: By the way AN is for "Authors Note" , I'm sure you all know what it means xD but just to let you know and for AEN it means "Authors End Note". Made it up :D haha anyways I ask for at least a couple reviews for me continue. I just couldn't help myself but to write it. Thought about it all day. I just had to, and plus I could relate to the song. Anyways hope you enjoy it. Reviews is love for me!


End file.
